


逸哥哥，乐乐想要好多个亲亲(完)

by orange_chen



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	逸哥哥，乐乐想要好多个亲亲(完)

为爱鼓掌？  
鼓个P掌啊！  
要我林乐杰主动，绝对不可能！  
当然，这仅限于现在，因为当林乐杰再一次变小了的时候，他就已经开始在脑子里想着怎么勾～引洪天逸了。  
这脸真是被自己打的火辣辣的疼。

洪天逸觉得林乐杰不对劲，很不对劲。  
当他问林乐杰到底怎样才能完全复原的时候，林乐杰居然脸红，脸红也就算了，还结结巴巴地说自己不知道。当真怕别人看不出来你林乐杰是在说谎吗？！  
不过是什么难以启齿的复原方法，林乐杰才一直不肯说？  
正沉思着呢，就听到林乐杰喊他。  
“洪天逸，我又变小了，你快过来！”

没错，这就是他林乐杰想到的勾～引洪天逸的方法！  
他故意掐点洗澡，等自己变小了之后顺理成章地把洪天逸喊进来，然后一亲，变回去，就不信洪天逸能抵得住！  
这样他都能抵得住那只能说明他不行！

等洪天逸打开浴室门，就看见小林乐杰整个身子都泡在水里，只勉强露出了一个头。  
看他进来了就转了个头，这场景怎么看怎么诡异。  
洪天逸倒也没多想，毕竟谁能对一个六岁的小孩儿起反应？那不是禽～兽了么。  
他洪天逸可是正人君子，他只是进来亲一下林乐杰的！绝对没有别的想法。  
可当林乐杰复原了，露出白嫩的肩膀和性感的小豆豆时，洪天逸承认自己起反应了。  
特别是林乐杰眼眸带水双颊透粉，红唇轻启喊着他的名字……  
这谁遭得住？  
可是洪天逸怂啊，他打心底还是惧着林乐杰的，要是自己真做出些什么把人家吓到了，那可就追不回前男友了！  
“额，那什么，我就先出去了……”  
“洪天逸！”林乐杰心想，不会这个人真的不行吧！  
这么想着想着，竟然说了出来。  
“洪天逸，你是不是不行啊？”  
“哈？！”没听错吧，这是林乐杰说出来的话？  
不过，男人不能说不行，这可事关我洪天刚作为男人的尊严！  
“你说什么？”  
“就，就我都这样了，你……唔……”  
林乐杰，这可是你在邀请我，你自找的，可别后悔。  
洪天逸坐在浴缸边沿，双手捧着林乐杰发烫的小脸。  
林乐杰被亲的脑子迷迷糊糊的，这洪天逸的吻～技怎么这么好？！  
生气！  
“嘶……乐乐你是小狗吗？”洪天逸舔着被林乐杰咬破了的嘴皮。  
“你才是小狗！你是不是亲过好多人！”想想也不是没可能，洪天逸长得不赖，声音不赖，性格也不赖，这样的男生肯定很受女孩子喜欢，有前女友再正常不过了，可是为什么这心里就是堵得慌呢！  
“洪天逸，渣男！”  
“乐乐，我怎么就是渣男了？”怎么闹小脾气了？我这还欲～火～焚～身着呢！  
等等，他问我是不是亲过很多人，怕不是在吃醋！肯定是这样！  
“乐乐，你又不是不知道，我就你一个啊。”宝贝，快让我再亲一口！  
“那你……唔……”所有细碎的抱怨全数被洪天逸吻到了肚子里。  
“乐乐……”不知道什么时候，洪天逸也泡在了浴缸里。  
所以，所以我们是赤～裸相对？！  
该死的洪天逸，看不出来，身材居然那么好！这整齐的六块腹肌，这结实的胳膊肌肉，怎么我就没有呢！我林乐杰一点都不羡慕！  
“乐乐，我想要……可以吗？”  
这种话还要问我？！洪天逸你是大傻子吗？你是小孩子吗？做什么事情都要征求家长的意见吗？  
可是这低沉沙哑的声音怎么听也不像是小孩子的，洪天逸在他耳边呼出的热气让他整个身子都一软，但是嘴上功夫可绝对不能软。  
“洪天逸你是笨蛋吗，这种事情，这种事情竟然还要问我……”最后林乐杰的音调竟也不由自主地放软了，在洪天逸听来，这就是他的乐乐在跟他撒娇啊！  
一个兴奋过度就扑上去狂啃乐乐的嘴吧，脖子，肩膀，然后咂咂嘴满意地看了看自己的杰作。  
这会儿洪天逸才开始抱怨起浴缸太小，只能说勉强塞下两个人，倒也是让洪天逸回清了些许神智。  
他胡乱的把林乐杰冲洗了几下，然后裹着浴巾就让他出去。  
林乐杰一脸懵，这怎么和说好的不太一样呢，怎么刚才还情意绵绵地问自己，这会儿就赶着让自己出去？  
“你干嘛！”林乐杰现在很生气！  
“乐乐，我家没有润～滑～剂，会伤到你的。”你以为洪天逸不想吗？可是比起自己身体的欲～望，他更担心林乐杰会不会受伤。  
“我有啊……”

林乐杰想起了打电话的时候自家妈妈的话。  
【真不知道像你这么一个臭小鬼是怎么让人家小逸被你迷的神魂颠倒的，你别以为我不知道啊，你第一次把小逸带回家的时候我就看出来了，你妈妈我还是很开放的，只要你们互相喜欢能照顾彼此就好啦。对了，我在你行李箱里放了一个润～滑～剂，那什么，你懂的哈，祝你早日攻下小逸拜拜！】  
这边的林乐杰脸青一下红一下地听完这段话，扔下手机赶紧去行李箱里翻找，果然从小夹层里翻出了个润～滑～剂。  
啧，自家妈妈有时候还挺靠谱的嘛！

“你……你说什么？！”洪天逸觉得自己全身的血管都在膨胀，就快要爆炸了。  
他没想到，林乐杰竟然会这么想和他那个啥。  
林乐杰不敢看他，低着头憋出了几个字:“那个，我去床上了……”  
洪天逸手忙脚乱地随意搓了两下，心里的小恶魔早就不想按捺自身的欲～望了。  
乐乐宝贝！我马上就来了！！！

洪天逸这么傻，要是不会怎么办……  
要不，我自己把扩～张做了？  
林乐杰说干就干，绝对不怂，这还才把东西倒手上呢，就看到洪天逸裸着个身子过来了。  
wtf？！  
“你你你，你怎么不穿衣服的！”  
噢，似乎林乐杰忘了刚才在浴室里两个人也是啥都没穿。  
不过现在重要的不适这个啊喂！  
“乐乐……”洪天逸没有想到，他的乐乐不仅这么“贴心”地准备好了情～趣～用～品，而且还非常急不可耐地想自己扩～张。  
啊啊啊啊，我的乐乐就是这么刀子嘴豆腐心，明明就是喜欢我还嘴硬！宝贝别害羞，我来啦！！！  
于是林乐杰就看到洪天逸就跟只发～情的狗（？）一样朝他猛扑了过来。  
“哎，你，你下去，太重了……”沾满润～滑～油的手糊了洪天逸一身，使得他身上滑溜溜的抓不住也推不走。  
“乐乐……”洪天逸难得的没有眯着他的眼睛，连声音都带着和平时不一样的沙哑，林乐杰莫名觉得有些性感。  
一定是错觉！  
可是有些发颤的声音就这么出卖了他：“干嘛这样喊我，肉麻……”  
“现在想要拒绝我，可来不及了哦。”洪天逸勾了勾嘴角，把林乐杰放在床头的润～滑～油拿了过来，挤满了整个手。  
不仅如此，还一副要把林乐杰拆吃入腹的样子，林乐杰顿时羞红了整张脸。  
这么扭扭捏捏的样子一点也不像他林乐杰！就算害羞也要表现的霸气一点！  
“我又没有要拒绝，我就是觉得你太慢了，一点都不……”还没说完呢，就被洪天逸的一个吻给彻底堵住了嘴。  
好吧好吧，看在我林乐杰看在你洪天逸嘴巴这么软的份儿上，就勉为其难地回应一下好了。  
只是这边的洪天逸激动过了头，他真的一整天都处于高度兴奋中，他捧在手心里的前男友不仅向他告白了，而且还这么明晃晃地勾引他。  
啊，我一定是这个世界上最幸福的男人了！  
你看看，乐乐还主动回应我！这点青涩的吻～技，一亲上去就知道我是他的第一个男人！  
你摸摸，乐乐的后～穴紧致又湿润，只是手指cha进去我就想要激动地she一发了，想想一会儿就能享受到绝顶性～福我就激动地说不出话来！  
你听听，乐乐在我耳边娇～喘，还不停喊着我的名字，虽然是……  
“我艹！洪天逸你他妈轻点儿！”  
哦哦哦，过于激动了，对乐乐的红豆豆下嘴重了点。  
但是我的乐乐嘴上嫌弃归嫌弃，却还是主动挺胸！我感动的热泪就要滴在乐乐的小肚腩上了！  
……………………………………  
“嗯……洪天逸……你干嘛……”该死的，这么长时间了，这货竟然还只是用手指，不知道人家很想很想很想要的吗？  
“乐乐……想要吗？”这个不怕死的竟然还在他耳边说这种骚气的话！看我明天早上不打死你！  
但是现在……  
“唔……想要……你快进来……”  
“喊我什么？”看看林乐杰这幅被情～欲冲昏了头的样子，此时不欺负，更待何时？！  
“混蛋！”软绵绵的一点威慑力都没，他洪天逸才不会怕呢，手指一抽出来，他的乐乐就难受的直哼哼了。  
“再说，喊我什么？”快点说呀，再不说我真的忍不住了！  
“逸哥哥~乐乐，乐乐想要……你快……啊！”  
早在林乐杰喊出逸哥哥的时候，他就禁不住直接cha进去了。  
“啊……”我的乐乐真美妙！  
…………………………（此处床摇伴着床叫）  
第二天——————  
“洪天逸！我的腰！”刚想起来上个厕所，却发现自己的的腰像是做了马杀鸡一样，酸痛难耐。  
可是在洪天逸听来，林乐杰的声音就是……  
啊啊啊啊，乐乐的嗓子哑了，一听就是昨天为我叫多了，昨天的乐乐真美味，今天也想吃！  
啊啊啊啊，乐乐一大早就在我身边，还喊我名字，今天也是爱乐乐的一天！  
啊啊啊啊……等等……  
“乐乐，你没有变回去哎！”洪天逸的一句话让林乐杰正要拍下去的巴掌悬空。  
“咳咳，对哦！太好了！！！”高兴的一个吻重重落在了洪天逸的脸上。  
吼吼！乐乐主动亲我了！  
“哎！你去哪儿啊！”可是为什么林乐杰就这样扶着腰下床了？！  
“你是不是不要我了？你是不是又要甩掉我了？你是不是要翻脸不认人了？你夺了我的清白还不对我负责！我呜呜呜呜……”  
林乐杰回头看了一眼像个小媳妇一样的戏精男友，叹了口气。  
“哎，我就是去上个厕所，你还不来扶我？昨天被你搞得都走不动路了。”  
“所以……”  
“是你要对我负责啊，逸哥哥！”


End file.
